This invention relates to a corner cover and more particularly it relates to a corner cover which is used when a pamphlet or booklet made of printed or hand-written papers is fastened together with a staple.
It is known in the art that printed or hand-written papers are fastened together with thread, wire, or adhesive and are enclosed with protective front and back covers to neatly make up a pamphlet or booklet. Without employing the above technique which requires a relatively high cost and expensive time and labor, an alternative more simple binding method has been widely used with which only a single staple is used to bind papers at one of the corners of a booklet or the like.
A binding method with a single U-shaped piece of metal, however, has been found not satisfactory in that top and bottom paper or papers are torn by the staple during turning over of the pages, and are separated from the remainder of the document. This is because, when turning over pages, an external force is given to a localized position where the staple and the bound pages contact with each other.
Moreover, a pamphlet or booklet with a single piece of metal at one of the corners thereof makes a poor appearance, and the staple only has no function other than binding.